The Reporter and the Detective
by CameraKutie
Summary: Asuka Jr. & Lina are detectives and Meimi & Sawatari are reporters! When Saint Tail's true identity is found by Asuka Jr., how will he react? And what happens when a mysterious sighting causes all four of them to work together? D+M S+L *Finished*
1. I know who you are.

The Reporter and the Detective  
  
AN: Hello everyone! This is my first "Saint Tail" fic, so don't flame me! Ok............ I don't know if this will be a chapter fic or what and they're about 23 in this fic. Also,  
I am not Megumi Tachikawa.  
I do not own Saint Tail.  
I don't own any characters of Saint Tail.  
So please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Asuka Jr. and Lina are detectives and Meimi and Sawatari are reporters. When a mysterious "Robbery" event comes one night, what is to happen when Asuka Jr. and Meimi see each other again?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Outside it was raining hard as the storm raged with winds going what seemed like seventy miles per hour. The tower clock struck ten, and it seemed that the town was deserted. But, in front of the Saint Paulia Church, a woman with damp red-orange hair ran in front of it and quietly opened the large fancy doors and crept into the church. The woman was short, but not too short. Her orange-red hair went a little bellow her shoulders and layered. If her hair wasn't wet, you could see the flip her layered hair made. She had on a black miniskirt that was good for buisness, a black blazer, and a pink button up shirt underneath.  
"Seira?" She wispered as she entered the church. "Sister Seira?"  
"Meimi?" A faint but light voice echoed through the church. "Miss Haneoka, meet me in the confession booth."  
Meimi sat in the booth and closed the curtain. The sliding door opened to make the screen a little transparent. "Seira? Why did you call me so late at night? You know I was having fun......."  
"Meimi, come on, you're still wearing your work clothes, and I got a hold of you at your office, you were obviously not partying." Seira interupted, hearing a noise from the other side in defeat.  
"Anyway, you haven't called me this late since we were fourteen, and..........." Meimi paused. "Oh no no no no no no, I'm sorry, but Saint Tail has been retired for nine years and she'ld like to stay that way."  
"Oh come on Meimi! Remember how happy the people were when you returned their belongings?" Seira heard a sigh. Seira then smiled an evil smile. "You'll get to see Asuka Jr. again........." Seira heard a kind of 'Kurplunk!' when she mentioned Asuka Jr's name. "So, I'm guessing you agree?"  
  
Asuka Jr. walked into his apartment with his mail in one hand and his keys in the other. His body was soaked from getting out of the car into the rain for shelter. He set the keys down on the table as he looked through the pile.  
"Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, B- What's this?" Asuka stopped his motioning hand and looked at the envelope.  
It was pink, It didn't have a stamp or return address. All it said was "To Asuka Daiki Jr." Asuka smelled the perfumed letter. He pulled it away from his face, in fear it might be a bomb, (AN: Oh yes, a good smelling pink envelope with a bomb in it that could blow up the Earth and Daiki opens it.................) then opened it. In it was a pink peice of paper with perfume on it. He then read the letter.  
"I will be going after the heart of the ocean at the Tetechui Museam at 12:00 a.m. tonite and return it to it's rightful owner.  
Love,  
Saint Tail."  
Asuka Jr. Fell in shock of seeing this letter. His now long time crush just happened to come back all of a sudden. Who was she? Everyone he knew in their jr high school had run out of this town except for Seira, Lina and Meimi. And he knew she went to their school. It couldn't be Lina because she had tried to capture Saint Tail. I could possibly be Seira, but most likely no. And Meimi................. A though struck him. She has the same skin tone, the same hair color, was the same height................  
"No, it's just all a coincidense." (AN: Oh, come on Daiki!) Asuka said as he looked up at the clock and Saw what time it was. "Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's 11:30!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to get everyone together and get to the meauseum!!!!!!!!!!" He rushed outside into the rain with his door locked and without his keys. 'I'll get in later............' He thought as he ran through the rain to the museum.  
  
'He's not here............... H-H-He's not coming............' Saint Tail / Meimi thought as she was standing on the roof. The rain had calmed down into a light rainfall. 'Oh well, the easier for me.........' Saint Tail went down the stairway onto the floor where the display of the heart of the ocean was located. As soon as she walked in, she heard someone slip and fall down the stairway. When Saint Tail turned around, she found a very sick looking Asuka Jr., half consionse, getting up slowly. "Asuka Jr!"  
Asuka jr. paused in place and looked up. He saw a familiar looking outfit on a girl that he had once knew before. He gasped in shock once he figured out who it was. Turning away from him so that he didn't see her face. She quickly grabbed the Heart of the ocean.  
"I'm sorry I can't stay," Saint Tail said. "But I can't get caught. This is my last robbery."  
"I'll still catch you Saint Tail............." Asuka Jr. said as she ran away. "I promised I'ld catch you."  
A little while later, Lina and two other people (AN: It's a secret........... ^_^) stormed into the museum with cop cars in the front. Lina shook Asuka Jr. awake with all her might and he finally got up.  
"What the heck Lina?!" Asuka said, standing up.  
"Asuka, are you ok?" Meimi asked, seeing Asuka's face was paler than usual. She put her hand on his forehead and felt a fever on his forehead. His face turned all red from a blush. "You have a fever! We need to take you home!"  
"We'll take him." Sawatari said, getting out his keys.  
"No! It's fine, you and Lina go home and get some rest. and besides, you can't leave your mother with the baby for too long." Meimi answered, getting out her keys. (AN: Who woulda thought?)  
"Ok..........." Lina said, helping Asuka up. "Asuka! Your body is all wet from the rain! Meimi, get him home now."  
Meimi nodded and walked over to Asuka and pulled his arm over her shoulder as she waved goodbye to Lina and Sawatari. Meimi walked Asuka to her car as she got out her keys.  
"You think it's gonna work?"  
"Ya! They've been in love with eachother for so long............"  
(AN: When has Sawatari and Lina been willing to get Asuka and Meimi together?)  
Meimi drove Asuka to his apartment and realized he didn't have his keys. But, the window was unlocked, so Meimi climbed through the window and opened the door. Asuka walked to the couch as Meimi got a towel. She came back with the towel and began ruflling his hair to make it dry.  
"So, did you catch Saint Tail?" Meimi asked.  
"If you mean if I saw her, ya, I did." Asuka answered. "But I didn't catch her, yet."  
Meimi stopped ruffling. "W-W-What? I thought this was her last robbery?"  
"Yes, but I know who the real Saint Tail is," Asuka said. "And I'm keeping her all to myself."  
"And do you know who she is?" Meimi played stupid.  
"Don't act that way Meimi." Asuka looked up at her, who looked taller than him because she was sitting on her legs, hovering over him as he slowched and looked shorter, but in fact, he was taller than her. "We both know who Saint Tail is.  
Meimi's eyes widened. "No! No! I don't know who Saint Tail is!"  
"Meimi.........."  
"I don't know who she is!"  
"Meimi!"  
"Really, I don't know-" Meimi's sentence was cut off by Asuka reacing up and kissed her.  
  
AN: Ok, short chapter, but I love to leave cliff hangers! If no one reviews, I won't continue. K? Ja ne! 


	2. The ghost

AN: Ok, thank you everyone for the reviews! This is now the second chapter! Ok! I am going to continue!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meimi's eyes popped open when Asuka's lips touched her's. Yet, she didn't pull away. Slowly, she closed her eyes and kissed back. This time, Asuka got a shock from Meimi kissing back. He began wondering if he was right. Ya, he was sure he was right. Then he felt the kiss break and a gasp come from Meimi.  
"Meimi............." Asuke looked up at her standing figure who was walking out the door. "Meimi? Where are you going?"  
"Itlookslikeyou'reallbetternowsoI'lljustgo............." (Translation: It looks like you're all better now so I just go............) And with that, Meimi closed the door into the now pouring rain.  
Asuka just sat there, on the couch, staring at the door, and realized what he had to do. Asuka got up, flung the door open, and ran down the hall, hoping that Meimi hadn't left yet.  
Meimi got into her car and started it. As she waited for the car to warm up, she put her head on the wheel, wondering what had happened and why she did it back. Tears came out from her eyes. She loves him, there was no doubt about it, but did he love her? She didn't want to go through what she did when she was Saint Tail again, but what she didn't realise, she was already. The car was ready and she looked up at the apartment for one last time, then saw Asuka all wet again running after her. Meimi then drove away, not wanting to hear anything.  
"Meimi! No! Wait!" Asuka screamed, trying to make Meimi stop, but, she was Saint Tail, she never stopped, not even for him. "I love you......."  
Asuka slowly walked up the three stories to his apartment and walked through the opened door that he had forgotten to close on another adventure of trying to catch Saint Tail. But, this time, he wanted to keep her for himself. He walked into his bathroom and took a shower, then went to bed.  
Meimi looked ahead on the deserted streets that lay ahead of her. She then looked at the seat where Asuka Jr had sat on just a while ago, then moved back to the streets, trying to forget about him. She continued driving unil she saw something white cross the street in front of her and she slammed on her breaks.   
Right when the white figure was in front of the lights, it disapeared, making Meimi scream. Meimi didn't know what to do, and she was too scared to continue, so she turned around and drove back to Asuka Jr's house, that was the closest place she was by. She ran up all the way to the third floor, slipping every now on then on the wet floors, and reached Asuka's door. She slammed on the doors. She heard a muffled voice come through the door.  
"What wrong now L-" As soon as Asuka Jr saw Meimi's scared face, he grew worried, she looked as if she had seen a ghost. "What's wrong Meimi?"  
Meimi just threw her arms around Asuka Jr's neck and sobbed against his bare chest. Asuka wasn't sure what was going on, but he'ld get to the bottom of this. Meimi's crying made Asuka want to yell at whoever did this to her, then it hit him- He might be the one who did this to her.  
"Meimi, what's wrong?" Asuka asked.  
"I-I-I-I- I saw........." Meimi gulped. "I saw a ghost on the way home and you were closer and I didn't want to pass anymore, I'm sorry Asuka Jr if I woke you up but I was just so scared and I didn't want to pass on that highway again."  
Asuka looked down at her happily. Out of all her friends, she chose him. Of coarse, he was closer bu still, she chose to go to him. "You can stay here as long as you need to, it's fine."  
Meimi looked up at him with a tiny smile. "T-t-t-thank you........."  
Asuka picked Meimi up, with her face too confused to imagine, and laid her down on his bed. He put the covers over her and kissed her forehead. Meimi looked next to her and saw him walking out of the room. There was enough room for him to lay down in the bed.  
"Asuka Jr, where are you going?" Meimi asked.  
"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Asuka paused. "Why, do you want me too......" He gulped. "Sleep in the same bed as you?"  
"Well......... Uh......... Ya..............." Meimi answered.  
"Ok........" Asuka Jr walked to the bed and sat down on the bed. Then, slowly, he laid down next to her. He turned off the light and looked up at the ceiling. "Good night......"  
"Good night.........." Meimi also looked up at the ceiling. Slowly, both fell asleep during the thunder storm.  
The next morning, Asuka's eyes fluttered opened with a light coming through the opened windows but the sky was full of gray clouds, no blue in the sky. But, he felt his arms around someone and that person had her arms wrapped around his neck. He looked down to see still damp orange-red hair flung over her head. Meimi Haneoka. He hugged her tightly, making them closer together, not that they weren't close enough already, and moved her hair, to see her beautiful face that was covered by her hair that went a little past her shoulders. Even Saint Tail's hair was shorter, so it made total sense. He lightly kissed her forehead, even though he wanted to kiss her everywhere, he didn't know how she felt, and the way she acted the night before, he doubted she felt the same way. But still, it didn't change his feelings for her. Meimi began to move, but moved closer to him. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.  
"Good morning." Asuka wispered.  
"Good morning." Meimi wispered in reply.She looked into his yes and they locked, never leaving each others. They began moving towards eachother, both eyes closing. Just when their lips were about to touch, the phone rang.  
Asuka grunted. "I'll be back." Asuka walked to the phone. "Hello?"  
"Asuka Jr.?" Lina said on the other line. "Come to the office now, we have a new case."  
"Gr........ Ok." Asuka answered.  
"Asuka Jr.? Who is it?" Meimi asked.  
"Asuka Jr.? Is that Meimi?" Lina asked suspiciously.  
"Uh....... Ya...... I'll be right there...... Bye!" Asuka Jr. hung up the phone. "Sorry Meimi, but I have to go to work........." Asuka looked down. "You want to have dinner tonite?"  
"Ok, um, can I borrow some of your clothes?" Meimi asked shyly.  
"Sure," Asuka said. He got a shirt out for Meimi and got out a shirt, tie, and a jacket for him to wear and walked into the bathroom. Meimi put on the shirt and her skirt and looked t herself in his mirror on the chester droor. She felt happy to wear his shirt. "You can use my brush and toothbrush too." (AN: Ok, I know, one thing it's wrong, but it's kind of romantic........) Asuka yelled in the bathroom and walked out with his hair and teeth brushed and all dressed up. "I'll see you at dinner, I'll pick you up."  
"How do you know where I live?" Meimi asked.  
"I'm a detective, I know everything." Asuka said in a deep joking voice.  
'Not everything............' Meimi thought as she watched Asuka leave. Meimi got ready and left a little later.  
Asuka got to the office. He opened his door and had a big suprise. Lina was there, on a chair behind a desk tapping her fingernails.  
"And why were you with Meimi last night?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"And why don't you have a life?" Asuka joked. Lina looked at him with suspicion. "She saw this strange thing that scared her on the way to her house so she turned around and stayed at my house."  
"Uh huh......... Right............." Lina said unbelievingly.  
As soon as Meimi walked into the newspaper office, Sawatari was there to greet her. He had a large smirk on his face with his arms crossed, and he looked like he was ready to interview her.  
"So, you spent the night at Asuka's last night, eh?" Sawatari asked.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Meimi screamed, then pulled him into her office.  
"One, you're wearing his shirt......" Sawatari said, seeing Meimi blush. "And two, my wife called thin morning and heard your voice."  
"Lina.........." Meimi groaned. Sawatari laughed.  
"So....... What happened?"  
  
AN: He he he, ok, the case has something to do with what happened the night before, and, also, Sawatari and Meimi are given the job to write about it....... Ok, please review! Ja ne! 


	3. The bet: Say I love you

AN: Hello everyone! Chapter 3! Oh yea! Oh yea! Oh yea! Oh yea! K, well on with it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meimi looked at Sawatari, who had a sheepish look of suspicion. He had asked her something that if it were a different situation, would be too personal to answer.  
"First answer me this," Sawatari nodded. "How did you get Lina pregnant?"  
Meimi saw Sawatari's shocked face then saw him have a realization look go over him and he left it there. He then got out some photos from his pocket and laid it on Meimi's desk.  
"This is our next story." Meimi picked up the pictures and looked at them. "In the middle of the night, there have been sightings of ghostly activities on highway 295........... We have to write a story about it and investigate."  
Meimi looked through the photos at the white figure that she had seen the night before. She gasped in shock, then nodded at Sawatari.  
"Let's first go to the highway, maybe we'll get something there.........." Meimi said.  
"Now that's the Meimi Haneoka I know! Willing to do anything!"  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Lina asked.  
"Well, uh, um, you see............" Asuka looked up at Lina. "YES! I love HER!"  
"How long?" Lina wondered.  
"When we were fourteen." Asuka answered.  
"I knew it! Why don't you tell her?" Lina said.  
"I don't know......." Lina glared at him. "God! Ok! I'll tell her soon!"  
"Well, here's our next case............" Lina looked frantically inside her suitcase. "Now where did I put those pictures?" Lightbulb. "Sawatari.........."  
"So, obviously you can show me pictures to our next case, and your husband stole the pictures, looks like a case for Saint Tail." Asuka joked. Lina hit him upside the head. "Lina!"  
"Come on......... I'll show you where it took place and we'll look for evidence." Lina said, grabbing Asuka's keys.  
"Ok, let's go." Asuka stood up and followed her out the door.  
Lina drove them down the highway that Meimi had driven down the night before. They followed down the highway and found tire marks on the road. Asuka started thinking of the night before and wondered if Meimi's car had done that when she was driving back. Suddenly the car haulted to a stop and heard Lina say..........  
"Sawatari! Meimi!" Asuka's head shot up and saw Meimi's hair up in a pony tail with a camera, taking pictures. "Sawatari! Give me back my photos! Those were mine first!"  
Meimi turned around. "Hey Lina! Hey Asuka Jr.!"  
Asuka saw Meimi in his shirt and started blushing, wondering if she had worn his pants, and his shirt, and his tie, and his.......... Woa Asuka! Going too far! "Hey Meimi!"  
"We just came down here because this is our next story, so, we came down here to investigate." Meimi explained.  
"Ya, us too." Asuka answered.   
They stood there in silence, while Lina and Sawatari argued about why Sawatari stole the pictures. Finally, the fighting stopped, and they began to investigate. Everyone was silent and investigating the scene that was too familiar to Meimi. When it was about lunch time, they had been working for four hours in silence, Sawatari spoke up.  
"Let's go eat lunch." Sawatari said. "My treat!"  
"You mean my treat, I'm gonna end up paying for it." Lina said.  
"Sounds good to me." Meimi ansered.  
"Me too, I'm starving." Asuka got out his keys.  
"Ok, Asuka Jr., you take Meimi, and I'm going with Sawatari and having a talk with him." Lina said, with a devilish grin. Sawatari's face grew white and had a frightful look on his face.  
"Ok, Come on Meimi. We'll meet you at Cafe' France' ?" (AN: Deos it seem that I always use that cafe'?) Asuka asked.  
"Ok." Lina looked at Sawatari.  
"She'll be bringing in my dead corpse." Sawatari joked.  
Lina and Sawatari walked to their car. "Oh, and Asuka!" Asuka Jr. turned around. "Remember our deal, today!"  
"Today?!" Asuka screamed.  
"Today......." Lina's voice became evil. Asuka sighed. The end for him.  
"What deal?" Meimi asked, getting into the car.  
"It has something to do with you............" Asuka answered as he got into the car.  
"What is it?" Meimi asked again.  
"I have to uh........" Asuka paused. "Um..........."  
"You can tell me, Asuka Jr." Meimi said in a reasuring voice.  
"I, uh, um, uh..........." Asuka stumbled. The words couldn't come out.  
"What is it?" Meimi asked once again.  
"I'm, uh........." Asuka took a breath. "I'm in love with you."  
  
AN: Ok! It's a short chapter, but I write short chapters on weekdays, anyway, review please?! And I'll update asaIgmhwd. (As soon as I get my homework done.) 


	4. A very weird lunch

The Reporter and the Detective  
  
AN: Ok, the long waited fourth chapter! What will happen between Asuka and Meimi? I'm feeling sick, so, don't blame me if this chapter is short! Ok! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I'm uh.............." Asuka took a breath. "I'm in love with you."  
Meimi's smile fell and looked shocked as she heard Asuka say those words. "W-wh-what?!"  
"I'm in love with you." Asuka answered, more sure then anything now.  
"Y-Y-You're in love with me?" Meimi asked, thinking it was a lie. Asuka nodded. He began driving to the restaurant. "I'm in love with you too.............."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
Asuka smirked. "Change of plans..........." Asuka drove to his apartment. He stopped in the front, got out of the car, went around the car, opened the passenger door, picked Meimi up, and carried her to his apartment.  
"Asuka jr.! What are you doing we're supposed to meet Liana and Sawatari at Cafe' France'! We can't ditch them!" Asuka opened the door. "Asuka jr.! We have to-" The noise was unheard by the door closing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sawatari tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. "Where are they!? They were right behind us!"  
"I think I know where they are and what they're doing..........." Lina giggled.  
"What? What are they doing?" Sawatari asked.  
"With your previous likings to Meimi, you don't want to know." Lina answered.  
"Ya, ya. But I like you now." Sawatari said. Lina's eyes widened.  
"You only like me?" Lina put in the fake water works. "I thought you loved me."  
"I do! Anyway, what are Meimi and Asuka Jr. doing?" (AN: Men can be so insensitive sometimes!) Sawatari wanted to know badly.  
"It's hard to explain......." Lina then raised her eyebrows and Sawatari 'finally' understood.  
"Ok............ What should we eat?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ 3 hours later ~*~  
  
Meimi woke up in the very familiar place but with a very unfamiliar feeling. She looked next to her expecting Asuka to be next to her, but in his place was a note.  
  
"Meimi,  
  
Sorry, but I had to get back to the office. Sawatari took your place so you have the rest of the day off. Please stay and I'll make dinner for both of us. I love you.  
  
Love,  
Daiki."  
  
Meimi smiled and looked next to her and saw her clothes folded neatly next to her on a chair. She put her clothes on and got out a rubber band that was in her pocket to put her hair up in a ponytail.  
'I think I will cook tonight.' Meimi thought as she put on her shoes, brushed her hair to make it look decent, then put the ponytail up.  
She walked out the door and closed it, hoping no one would know the door was open. She walked down to the market and got a box of spaghetti noodles, a can of tomato sauce, ground beef, onions, and wine. She bought the things and carried the bags to the apartment. She went into the kitchen and got out two pots and a baking pan. She filled the pot with water and filled the other pot with sauce. She began rolling the meatballs and putting them on the pan. After she was done with the meatballs, she began cutting the onions. The clock finally struck five and Meimi looked up.  
'Oh no!!! He's going to be here any minute! I'm not done!' Meimi set up the table and poured two wine glasses with wine and put two plates and two forks on the table as well. She poured the sauce into a large bowl and put a large spoon in it. The door began opening and she moved her head to look at the opening door to see Asika jr. in the doorway. 


	5. I'm pregnant

The Reporter and the Detective  
  
AN: Woohoo! I came up with a good ending for this fanfic! I'm not telling, but if you've read my other fanfics, Cardcaptor Sakura, you'll pretty much know the ending. :( I'm too predictable.......... Ok! Well, I didn't say who! Muahahahaha*cough*hahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Ok! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Asuka Jr walked into his apartment smelling italian food. He went into the dinning room seeing Meimi rushing with the dinner. As soon as she set down the bowl of spaghetti down he huged her from behind that totally surprised her.  
"I told you I'd cook." Asuka whispered.  
"Well, you're not the only one in charge, Asuka Jr.!" Meimi said, turning around and hugging him.  
"Meimi? Why are you still calling me that?"  
"Sorry Daiki.........."  
"That's more like it." Daiki ducked his head and kissed her. He heard a giggle come from her when he kissed her. "What?"  
"Before you start anything, let's eat." Meimi giggled.  
"And what makes you think that?" Asuka asked.  
"The way your hands were underneath my shirt looking for the clasp of my bra." Meimi giggled more.  
"Ya, we'll see later on..........." Daiki mumbled then smiled to himself to do something incredibly evil later on. "Fine......."  
They ate the dinner quietly, just the sound of eating echoing through the apartment. After they ate, they went into the living room to watch something. Meimi put her head on his chest and cuddled next to him. He put his arm around her and pushed her closer to him. She looked up and attempted to kiss him but he moved so that she would miss.  
"What's wrong?" Meimi asked.  
"Nothing......." Daiki answered. Meimi sighed and got up. "Where are you going?" This was not part of his plan. He thought she wouldn't be like this.  
"Don't think I'm gonna play your game." She put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. "Call me when you grow up.........." Meimi opened the door and closed it on her way out.  
Meimi walked out the door and out into the parking lot where the gray sky covered its beauty. She began walking to the street with tears flowing out of her blue eyes. She had finally gotten what she wanted, then lost it, all in one day. She got a cab and it took her to her apartment.  
  
*3 months later*  
  
The investigation was continuing but Asuka Jr. and Meimi's relationship wasn't. Meimi barely looked at him. One day, Rina and Meimi went to lunch together. That was their first lunch in 3 months because Asuka Jr. would go along and Meimi would leave. Rina and Meimi walked to the Cafe' France' where they would usually eat at. Right when they got to the opening, Meimi felt a pain.  
"Ow....." Meimi whispered.  
"Meimi what's wrong?" Rina asked.  
"Oh, it just might be because my time of the month hasn't come up yet........." Meimi answered.  
"How long haven't you had it?" Rina asked, being very suspicious.  
"3 months..........."  
"Oh my god! Come on! We have to go to the doctor!" Rina grabbed Meimi's hand.  
"Really Rina! I probably have cramps from walking!" But Rina didn't take that as an excuse.......  
Finally, Rina dragged Meimi to a doctor and dragged her into the office, Meimi still protesting. She was put over many examinations until finally the doctor came in, smiling.  
"Hello Mrs. Asuka......" Meimi grumbled under her breath.  
"Hello........."  
"I have good news!" The doctor exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Meimi asked.  
"You're pregnant! Congratulations!" Meimi's face drew pale white.  
"T-T-thank you........." Meimi stood up, grabbed her jacket, and walked out of the room.  
As soon as Meimi walked out, Rina ran up to her pale friend. Meimi! Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
"I-I-I'm pregnant........." Meimi stumbled.  
"It's ok! You get to be with Daiki again."  
"I don't think he'll like it........."  
"I bet he'll be thrilled Meimi........"  
"Ok....."  
"Let's take you home and I'll tell Daiki to come over." Rina said. "You can take the rest of the day off."  
"It seems like Sawatari's stepping in for me a lot lately..........."  
Rina looked up. "Well, he cares about you. You're like his sister..........."  
"Ya........" Meimi doubted it. Only 9 years ago, Sawatari was begging her to go out with him. But then he fell for Rina, which made things easier. They got to Meimi's house at 4:30.  
"I'll call Daiki and tell him to come over asap." Rina said, hugging her friend but past enemy. "Bye."  
"Bye. And, thanks......."  
"No problem." Rina smiled, waved, and walked out the door. The clock struck 5:30 and the doorbell rang. Meimi sighed, getting courage, and opened the door.  
"Hello Meimi." Daiki said when he looked up.  
"Hi Asuka jr., Come in.........." Meimi closed the door after he walked in.  
"Meimi, I'm sorry...." Meimi cut him off.  
"I have to tell you something........." Meimi said, looking down with a frown.  
"What is it?" Daiki asked.  
Meimi craddled her stomache. "I'm pregnant............"  
"What?!?!?!" Asuka exclaimed, and fainted.  
  
AN: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha, funny, huh? Seeing Daiki faint? Ha ha! Ok, I'll write asap. Ja ne!  
  
-Clowcardmystery 


	6. 2 to 3 years later......

AN: Hello again! Chapter six! (Is this the biggest Saint Tail Romance story?) Ok, I bet everyone's anxious to hear what Asuka Jr. is going to say, so I'll get on with it! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Asuka.............?" A light voice echoed. "Asuka..............?" He felt himself come back to consionseness. "Asuka?!"  
"Pregnant?!" Asuka screamed as soon as he woke up. He looked up into two beautiful blue eyes staring down at him full of worry and love.  
"Yes Asuka, I'm pregnant." Meimi answered solemnly. "What are you going to do?"  
"Me? Me?! It should be more like you!" Asuka exclaimed, rage and fear in his voice.  
"Well, I know what I'm going to do! I just want to know what you want!" Meimi yelled.  
"I don't know Meimi! I didn't plan on this!" Asuka yelled back.  
"All I want to know is if you want to be a part of this baby's life or not." Meimi said calmly.  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. But right now, all I'm feeling is that I'm not ready for this." Asuka walked to the door. "That may remain my answer." He opened the wooden door and walked out. Meimi watched the door close and fell on the couch crying. (AN: Men.... Sometimes they're loyal, then when the baby comes, they're running 100 miles an hour. But, they always come running back....)  
The next day Daiki went to the police office. He parked his green car in the front where the space said "Reserved for Detective D. Asuka". As soon as he opened the door all of the other people's heads turned and faced him.  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning Detective Asuka." All of them answered at once.  
Asuka nodded and walked to his office to meet. "SAWATARI?!"  
"Good morning Junior, how did you sleep last night? Did sleep come good?" Sawatari asked with a huge grin on his face.  
"Good morning.........." Asuka grumbled as he kicked Sawatari out of his seat and sat down in the black leather desk chair. Asuka scratched his head as Sawatari took a seat on the other chair on the opposite side of Asuka. "What are you doing here Sawatari?"  
"I just wanted to hear how things went with Meimi......" Sawatari said, his eyebrows raising.  
"How do you know?!" Asuka asked in complete shock.  
"One, my wife is one of Meimi's new best friends, ex-enemy, and two, Rina's the biggest mouth I've ever known." Sawatari exclaimed.  
"I heard that!" Called a muffled a female voice from the next room. Sawatari and Asuka sweatdropped.  
"Well, that explains all the gossip chit chatting and the sudden silence when I first walked in." Asuka grumbled, looking down. "Let's just hope my father didn't hear about this........."  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the door flew open with Asuka Jr's father running in with his face in a big smile. "Daiki! I just heard the great news! I'm going to be a grandfather! But! You need to marry her........"  
"That's not possible......." All three men turned around to see Rina standing in the doorway. I just got a message from her saying because of HIS rejection!" Rina pointed an accusing finger at Asuka Jr. "So, now, she's on her way to Tomoeda thanks to HIM!"  
"Ok! Ok! Ok! I get the message!" Asuka said, with sadness and fear in his voice. 'No! I can't let her go!' He thought for a while. "Let's go! We're stopping her!"  
"Her flight's at ten..........." They all looked up. 9:30.  
"We gotta leave now!" Asuka grabbed his coat and keys and left to his car with the others following............  
Asuka drove like crazy to get to the airport. He was going so fast a police car was going to pull him over, but then identified his license plates and let it go. They finally got to the airport and took three parking places but everyone knew Asuka Jr. and said nothing. Everyone read where the plane departing for tomoeda was that would leave at ten o' clock and rushed there.  
"10:00 flight for Tokyo now taking passengers." A voice boomed throughout the room. A young 23 year old with orange red hair and sparkling blue eyes and another young 23 year old with a nurses habit on sat with her. The girl with orange red hair stood up.  
"That's my flight........." Meimi said with tears in her eyes.  
"No, our flight." Seira stood up with a ticket in her hand.  
"No! Seira! You can't leave! You have to work in the church and..........." Meimi was hushed by a hand waving in front of her face.  
"I'm going with you. And, anyway, they transferred me to a church there. You need someone there to help you." Seira said. "Especially with a baby coming and not telling Asuka jr........." Seira still disagreed with the lie Meimi had told. They walked over to the line to get into the airplane.  
"I knew that he'd run over here and try to stop me." Meimi defended.  
"But, isn't that what you wanted?" Seira asked, making Meimi look down.  
"Yes, but, he just, when I looked in his eyes, they had a frightened look that he wasn't ready, and I........" Meimi got more tears in her eyes.  
"I understand." They showed the flight attendant their ticket and went down the hall, getting ready to go to a new city. Tokyo.  
The group ran faster and faster to the gate that went to tomoeda. They saw the gate call for the last call for the flights for Tokyo and Tomoeda. They ran faster that all you saw was blurs of colors flashing by. They finally reached the gate for the Tomoeda airplane, but it was too late, the airplane had already taken off. Asuka Jr. sank to the floor, feeling tears flowing down his face.  
"Meimi........." He whispered.  
Meimi looked out the window and sighed, touching her stomach. "Daiki.........."  
  
*~ Two years later ~*  
  
"Naoko, can you come in please?" Asuka (AN: Daiki's father. I'll call him Asuka and Daiki Asuka jr. or Daiki. I don't know his dad's name.........) asked his secretary. She walked in. "Any luck?"  
"I'm sorry Detective Asuka, there's no Haneoka Meimi in Tomoeda." Naoko answered with a frown on her face seeing the old man's face turn sad suddenly.  
"If only my son hadn't messed things up and stopped searching for her.............." Asuka cursed.  
"I'm sorry............" Naoko walked out and closed the door.  
  
Asuka Jr. sat in his desk staring at the photo that he kept on his desk all the time. It was a picture of Meimi that Rina gave him that she had taken. The door knocked and Asuka Jr. immediately put the picture down.  
"Yes?" The door opened to reveal Sawatari.  
"What up BUDDIE?" Sawatari asked. Over the years Sawatari and Asuka jr. had become good friends and less enemies, and now they're best friends. "Still looking at Meimi's picture, huh?"  
"Ya..........." Asuka Jr. answered.  
"Well, hey! At least you're not married! I'm married to a mean, rude, gossiping-"  
"I HEARD THAT!" Came a muffling female voice from the next room.  
"-Loving, caring, appreciative woman I've ever known." Sawatari covered up quickly as they sweatdropped.  
"So, she's become more grouchier?" Asuka jr. asked.  
"Don't make me go over there!" The voice came again.  
"Ya......... Why did I get her pregnant again?" Sawatari asked. He looked over at Asuka jr., who's eyes moved back to the photo next to him. "No sign of her?"  
Asuka jr. laughed. "Ask my father. I gave up a long time ago............ He continuously   
looks. IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS!"  
"Well, if I knew I had a grandchild out there, I'd still be looking.........." Sawatari looked at Asuka jr. in the eyes. "Especially if I knew I had a kid out there." Sawatari stood up out of his chair, walked to the door, and opened it. "Think about it." and with that, he walked out of the door.  
  
"Please Meimi? Please go out to dinner with me?!" Begged a guy a little older than Meimi.  
"I'm sorry Akaichi, (AN: Red one......) but you know my heart already belongs to one man......." Meimi answered.  
"Ya, ya, ya, Oasuk (AN: Little *Unraveled*) .............." Akaichi said in disappointment. "Well, let me know when it doesn't work out."  
"Ok, I will.........." Meimi answered. 'Although I know we'll never break up........'  
Meimi walked over to her silver car and sat into it, putting on a soothing cd. She started her car and started driving down the road to her home. She finally reached her destination. She parked in front of the complex and walked up the stairs to her room. She chose her key, put it into the slot, and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door........  
"Okaa-san!" (AN: Mama! I believe..............) Exclaimed a little boy with black/green hair and blue eyes. He ran to Meimi and attempted to jump and hug her, but instead could only hug her knees.  
"Oasuk!" (AN: Did I get ya? No? Well, Meimi named him Daiki Haneoka Asuka, but his nickname is little Asuk(a), or Oasuk.) Meimi bent down and picked him up. She hugged him hard but delicate and swung him around. She looked up to see Seira standing there. "Thank you for watching him."  
"It was my pleasure. Anyway, I am him Kamiokaa." (AN: God mother) Seira saw the tears in Meimi's eyes. "Oasuk, could you leave Okaa-san and Kami-san (AN: God, just doing that so that it won't confuse you and poor Oasuk-kun.) alone for a moment?"  
"Hai (Yes) Kami-san." Oasuk walked to his room leaving Meimi and Seira alone.  
"Meimi, what's wrong?" Seira asked.  
"I miss him Seira! I miss him so much!" Meimi's tears came out more now. "And seeing Oasuk, he's just like him....... I just can't help it! I cry at night when he goes to sleep so that I don't worry him."  
"Well, then go to him." Seira comforted her.  
"I couldn't leave you with Oasuk........." Meimi said.  
"Then take him with you! And I'll go with you! I'm sure Oasuk would want to go and meet his Outo-san!" Seira said, full of joy.  
"Oasuk!" Meimi yelled, looking behind her to see her son running into the living room. "Do you want to go meet your Outo-san?" She saw him run into his room and come out with a picture frame with Meimi and Asuka jr. in it when they went to school. He pointed to Asuka jr. "Hai, him, your Outo-san!" She saw her son's face light up with a bright smile.  
"Hai!hai!hai!hai!hai!" He yelled at he ran into his room to get things ready to pack. Meimi and Seira giggled.  
"Well, this is one of his 3rd birthday presents................" Meimi said.  
"And Asuka jr.'s too." Seira said.  
"What?" Meimi was confused.  
"Didn't you realize that Asuka jr. and Oasuk have the same birthday? August the 12th?" Seira explained.  
"Another thing!" Meimi exclaimed.  
"I'll catch you!" Came from the room as Oasuk raced after his pet hamster.  
"Does that sound familiar?" Meimi joked.  
"He's definetly you and Asuka jr.'s son..........." Seira remarked. "I knew it the first time he started walking and gaining a personality."  
"And how could you tell that he was both of ours by then?" Meimi questioned.  
"I hate you!" Oasuk screamed at his pet hamster that kept scurrying around the floor.  
"I rest my case........" Seira crossed her arms and held her head up in victory.  
"Could you help him with packing while I pack?" Meimi asked.  
"Sure." Seira answered.  
"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Meimi cried as she hugged Seira tight.  
"Ok, go pack........." Seira ordered.  
"Right!" Meimi stood up and ran to her room.  
  
AN: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I'll start writing the seventh chapter! I enjoyed righting this one! Ok! Please review! Ja ne! 


	7. Outo-san!!!!

AN: The 7th chapter! Oh ya! Oh ya! Ok! On with it!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Meimi sat in the airplane with Oasuk next to her and Seira across from her. She had a big grin on her face and was humming happily. She was looking through a magazine that was talking about the latest fashion.  
"*Ding* We are now reaching the airport, please make sure your seatbelts are buckled and you are sitting down. Thank you for flying on Tokyo airlines." The flight attendant said over the intercom.  
"Are you ready to meet your Outo-san?" Meimi asked.  
"HAI! HAI! HAI!" Oasuk exclaimed as the person behind him shushed him. "Gomen......"  
The plane landed and Meimi, Seira, and Oasuk walked into the main room. There, unexpected to Seira, Rina stood.  
"Meimi! Seira! Over here!" She exclaimed.  
"Hey Rina!" Meimi hugged Rina with one arm, the other holding onto Oasuk's hand.  
"Hi! And let me guess........ You must be Oasuk!" Rina said.  
"Hai, who are you?" Oasuk asked.  
"I'm a childhood friend of your Okaa-san and Outo-san. Also your Kami Okaa-san." Rina answered.  
"Oh."  
"Siera! How are you?!" Rina exclaimed.  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Seira asked.  
"Well, uh, I'm pregnant again................" Rina answered.  
"Oh my god! Really?" Seira and Meimi exclaimed.  
"Yes!" All three girls jumped and screamed.  
"What's pregnant okaa-san?" Oasuk asked.  
"She's going to have a baby."  
"Oh."  
"Well, why don't we go get you unpacked." Rina started.  
"Actually, I want to go talk to Asuka jr." Meimi paused and looked down to Oasuk. "Alone." She saw Oasuk's face go low. "Oasuk, don't worry, you'll meet your Outo-san soon, I just need to talk to him."  
"Hai.........." Oasuk looked down. "Talk to him Okaa-san."  
"Arigato. (Thank you) I'll have him come meet you soon.............." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too Okaa-san." Oasuk answered.  
"Take care of him, ok?" Meimi asked.  
"Hai!" Seira and Rina exclaimed.  
Meimi sighed. "all right, wish me luck!"  
"Goodluck!" The two girls exclaimed. After Meimi left, Oasuk looked up at Rina. Rina picked him up.  
"Do you know how much your Okaa-san loves your Outo-san?" Rina asked him.  
"Does Outo-san love Okaa-san?" Oasuk questioned.  
"Yes, and all he's been thinking about is you and your Okaa-san." Rina answered. "Well, let's get you guys unpacked."  
Meimi got a cab and had it drive her to the police station. It dropped her off there and she walked to the front of the door. She opened it and walked through. She looked around and saw the familiar office with the name "Detective D. Asuka Jr." She walked over to the door and knocked on it.  
Asuka Jr. was looking at the photo with Meimi once again. He dazed off into dreamland of the last couple of days they were together. He got right up to their dinner when someone knocked on the door. He quickly set down his picture and sat up pretending he was doing something.  
"Come in!" He yelled as he began doodling on a note pad. The door opened and he looked up.  
There, in front of him, was the girl that he had been looking for all these years. The one that he was in love with. Only now she had short orange-red hair but the same sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing denim shorts, an orange shirt, and had tennis shoes on. She had her hair up in a ponytail and had lip gloss smeared on her lips.  
"Meimi?" Asuka jr. asked in shock.  
"Asuka jr........" Meimi trailed.  
"Where have you been?!" He exclaimed.  
"Tokyo." Meimi replied.  
"I thought........ I thought.........." Asuka jr. trembled. "How's, how's, the baby?"  
"He's fine." Meimi answered.  
"It's, he's a boy?" Asuka asked with a smile on his face.  
"Yes." Meimi replied.  
"What's his name?"  
"I named him Daiki Haneoka Asuka but I call him Oasuk."  
"Meimi I......."  
"Asuka jr., the............." Meimi paused. "You go first......."  
"Meimi, I want to say, I'm sorry. And I went after you, but even if i knew you went to Tokyo, I would have been too late anyway. And I'm sorry you had to raise him all alone....."  
"I had Seira with me.........." Meimi cut in.  
"And, I want to tell you, I still love you. And......................" There was a knock at the door that cut him off. The door opened to reveal Naoko.  
"Asuka jr., I have.......... Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go now." Naoko quickly closed the door.  
"Daiki, do you, want to meet him?" Meimi asked.  
"Of course!" Asuka jr. said excitedly.  
Asuka drove Meimi to the hotel they were staying in. Meimi found the room that Oasuk and her would be staying. Seira would be staying at the church. She led him up to her hotel room. She knocked on the door when a muffled voice came.  
"Who is it?"  
"Now, she sounds very familiar........." Asuka jr. said.  
"It's Meimi."  
"Ok!" Rina opened the door.  
"Ah!!!!!!!!!!! I KNEW SHE SOUNDED FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!"  
"OKAA-SAN!!!!!!!!" came a voice that sounded like Asuka jr. when he was his age after he screamed. When he looked forward he didn't see Meimi. But he heard giggling below him. He looked down and saw a little boy with black/green hair and blue eyes hugging Meimi tightly  
"OASUK!!!!!" Meimi exclaimed hugging him back. Soon she calmed down and looked at Oasuk in the eyes. "Are you ready to meet your Outo-san?" Oasuk ran back inside, in which Daiki took this as a no and started walking away. "No! Daiki! Wait! You'll see what he's doing!" Daiki turned around and saw Oasuk holding a picture of him and Meimi when they were younger and pointing at him. "HAI! YOUR OUTO-SAN!"  
"HAI! I WANT TO MEET HIM!" Meimi picked him up and carried him to the place Daiki had stopped after Meimi had told him to stop.  
"Oasuk, I'd like you to meet you Outo-san. Daiki, meet your son, Daiki Haneoka Asuka, or, Oasuk." Meimi introduced.  
"OUTO-SAN!" Oasuk flew from Meimi's arms to Daiki's and hugged him. Daiki worriedly panicked and caught him before he had the chance to be dropped and hugged him back. Daiki looked over at meimi in the eyes. Her eyes were full of happiness, love, and tears.  
  
AN: Aw!!!!!!!!!! A touching moment!!!! *sniff*sniff* So, uh, please review! Ja ne! 


	8. Love and the marrige (Not a real wedding...

AN: I'm obviously enjoying writing this story cause this is the 3rd chapter I've written tonite! Ok! Chapter 8! On with it!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Yay! I have an Outo-san! I finally have an Outo-san! I have my own Outo-san!" Oasuk exclaimed while he hugged his Outo-san.   
But all the yelling and happiness was absent to two people. Meimi and Daiki. They looked into each others eyes. Meimi could see that in Daiki's eyes he was telling her he loved her. Meimi's eyes reflected the same thing. They were then snapped back into reality.  
"Outo-san! I have an Outo-san!" Their son's voice reflected back into their life.  
"Why don't you come in Asuka jr.?" Rina asked.  
"Wait, why are you two waiting in a hotel room?" Daiki asked.  
"Because, we didn't have an apartment." Meimi explained.  
"Well, why don't you two stay with me?" Daiki suggested.  
"What?!" Meimi exclaimed.  
"Oh! Please Okaa-san! I'll get to know Outo-san more! Please?!" Oasuk pleaded.  
"Ok." Meimi grinned as Oasuk jumped into her arms again.  
"Is he always like this?" He asked with his lips. (AN: You know how you talk with your lips but no sound?)  
"All the time." Meimi answered with her lips.  
"Well, you two, get your stuff together and we'll go, ok?" Daiki said.  
"Ok! Yay!" Oasuk ran into the hallway.  
"Thanks.... For letting us stay with you........" Meimi said nervously.  
"Hey, it's alright. I also need to know what's been going on the past two years and make up for lost times." There was a kurplunk from the room.  
"Hold on, I have to go help him." Meimi paused, then reached up and kissed Daiki quickly on the lips. "I'll be back."  
After Meimi left the hall Daiki began doing a goofy dance in the hall. It was a mix of the moonwalk and the running man. He looked up and saw Rina staring at him. "What?"  
"Whatever....." After Rina said that Meimi walked out with five bags. 3 sling bags and two rollars.  
"Here let me help you..........." Daiki grabbed three of the five bags, two of them the roller bags and one sling bag. Meimi waved goodbye to Rina, picked Oasuk up, and left with Daiki. But, what they didn't see was that Rina winked to Oasuk as if he had to do something........  
As soon as they got to Daiki's apartment it was 9:00 p.m. And Oasuk went to sleep ten minutes after the excitement. Meimi tucked him in Daiki's bed and kissed him on the forehead. She walked back into the living room where Daiki had a bottle of wine. He held it up.  
"Remember this?"  
"Ya." Meimi grinned. "I remember that precisely."  
She sat down and they began talking about what had been happening the past couple of the years. They laughed when she told him what happened during the delivery.  
"I swear, Seira rushed to the hospital, and I almost broke her hand when I had him!" Meimi said quietly.  
"Meimi, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone............" Daiki looked down.  
"It's alright, it's actually my fault, I left." Meimi admitted.  
"Meimi, I know this is way out of the ordinary, but, I still do love you. You don't know how hard I tried to look for you in Tomoeda, but you lied............" Daiki looked down. "Hold on a second.........." Daiki got up and quietly got out a box from his droor. He came back with a small black velvet box. Meimi gasped. "Meimi, you've already had my child, I don't know if you still love me, but I can promise you I'll take care of you and Oasuk. Will you marry me?"  
"I..........." Meimi started. Then the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Daiki answered.  
"Daiki! I found her! She lives in Tokyo! I found her!" detective Asuka exclaimed in victory.  
"I know dad, she's here.............." Daiki whispered. "With Oasuk..... They're staying here."  
"Did you ask her?" Asuka asked anxiously.  
"Yes." Daiki answered.  
"What did she say?" He asked again.  
"I don't know, you interupted her." Daiki answered.  
"Well! Ask her!"  
"OK! Ok!" Daiki put his hand over the reciever. "So?"  
"I..........."  
  
AN: I'm soooooooooo tired! 3 chapters in one night's good, right? Ok, Ja ne! 


	9. My water broke!

AN: Ok! Chapter 9! What will Meimi say? How will Oasuk react? (Oasuk: Outo-san and Okaa-san 4ever! AN: Ok!) On with it!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I........" Meimi was cut off by a scream.  
"OKAA-SAN!" cried Oasuk.  
"I'm coming Oasuk!" Meimi got off the couch and ran intothe familiar bedroom.  
"Who was that?"Asuka asked on the other line.  
"Oasuk." Daiki answered.  
"Who's Oasuk?" Asuka asked.  
"Meimi and I's son........." Daiki answered. "Actually dad, I should help with him, see you tomorrow, bye!"  
"But-" Daiki hung up before Asuka could say anymore.  
"Is he ok?" Daiki asked when he walked in.  
"Outo-san!" Oasuk exclaimed and jumped into Daiki's arms.  
"It was a bad dream." Meimi answered with a smile.  
"Oh, what was it about?" Daiki asked Oasuk.  
"There was a monster! Big one!" Oasuk answered.  
"Well, are you ok?" Oasuk nodded. "Well, why don't you go back to sleep?"  
"Not without you and Okaa-san." Oasuk said.  
"Whenever he has a bad dream I cuddle with him so that he feels better and he'll fall asleep." Meimi explained.  
"Oh, ok. Looks like we have to........"  
"Yay!!!!" Oasuk flew out of his arms and jumped into bed.   
Meimi crawled in and hugged Oasuk to her. Daiki then got in and hugged both Meimi and Oasuk. But before he hugged them he set down the black velvet box on his night stand. Once Oasuk and Daiki fell asleep Meimi slowly got out of the middle and walked over to the night stand that the black velvet box. She opened it and found an engagement ring in it. There was a gold band and a square diamond. She got back into bed and hugged Oasuk. Daiki's arms eventually got around her waiste.  
When Daiki woke up he didn't see Meimi anywhere but he smelled something good fill the apartment. He reached over to the box and opened it to find the ring was NOT there. He panicked and began searching on the floor for the ring. He continuously searched the floor until he bumped into someone.  
"Sorry, MEIMI?!" They were both in the dinning room and Meimi was putting brekfast on the table.  
"What?" Meimi asked looking down.  
"What are you doing?" Daiki answered by asking a question.  
"Making brekfast. You think I'ld make you go to work with no brekfast?" Meimi set down the other plate.   
Daiki stood up completely, grabbed her left hand and was about to kiss it until he noticed something on her hand. "Meimi....... Are you saying.........?"  
"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Meimi exclaimed. Daiki picked her up and kissed her until.  
"PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oasuk exclaimed running into the dinning room and chowing down. Daiki and Meimi broke the kiss and laughed at how he was a lot like themselves. (AN: Don't ask............)  
"I love you........" Meimi whispered.  
"I love you too." Daiki replied.  
"Ya, ya, ya, I love you guys too." Oasuk said in between eating, just going along with whatever he heard.  
"I have to call Rina and Seira!" Meimi ran to the phone. She picked it up and began dialing Seira's number (which was the church.........) then three wayed with Rina.  
"Hello?" Rina asked tiredly.  
"Hi Rina, I just wanted to tell you two something........" Meimi said excitedly.  
"Wait! Let me guess, you're pregnant?" Rina asked.  
"Sorry, no.........."  
"Dangit! I need a pregnant buddie" Rina exclaimed. "I need to have a friend that's pregnant too so that we can share the pain."  
Both Meimi and Seira sweatdropped. "Well, anyway, how would you guys like to be brides maids?"  
"Well, it depends on Who's............ Wedding........... It...... Oh my god! You're marrying Daiki?!" Both Seira and Rina exclaimed.  
"Yes!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All three exclaimed.  
"Wemon............." Both Daiki and Sawatari said on the phone together once they heard Meimi and Rina yell.  
Because Daiki was a big detective in town, and so was his father, the wedding was planned and ready within a week. It was now the day of the wedding and it was time for it to start. First came Rina, who was now close to her 9th month, then Seira walked down. The flower girl was Rina and Sawatari's daughter, who was 3 and a half and Oasuk who was the ring bearer. Finally, Meimi came walking out with Genichiro. She walked down with him slowly, with a smile but tears in her eyes. They finally came down to the end of the alter, Genichiro kissed Meimi on the cheek and she turned to face Daiki.  
"Dearly beloved,  
We are gathered here to join this man,  
and this woman,  
in wholy matramony.  
If any of you think that these to should not wed,   
speak now,   
or forver hold your peace." (AN: I'm sorry, but it's 2:30 in the morning......... Im lazy, everyone knows the procedure. Thank you for understanding.)  
"You may now kiss the bride." right when Daiki and Meimi were about to kiss, something inurupted them.  
"Oh my god! My water just broke!" Daiki and Meimi quickly kissed each other and ran to Rina. They quickly rushed her to delivery and waited for the news.  
"So, Sawatari, do you know what it is?" Meimi asked.  
"No, we wanted to keep it as a surprise." Sawatari answered. The doctor came walking out with a big smile on his face.  
"I have good news. You have a new baby ____"  
  
AN: Sorry, tired, write tomorrow. Thank reviews. Please reviews. Need sleep. Goodnite. 


	10. Oh baby, baby (A.K.A The Honeymoon. We s...

The Reporter and the Detective.  
  
AN: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation. (Still am too....) But, I don't want to make anyone wait anymore..... So, sorry if this is short, but I don't want to be the cause of at most 41 deaths.... (Thank you everyone for the reviews!) So, this will be quick but no longer painless. After this I'm going to make another Saint Tail fic, ok? So, I'll try to make it bigger then Cardcaptor Sakura! (My hands are going to hurt.....) Please help me with that!!!!! I finally watched Saint Tail, the anime, and now everytime I read a fanfic with Asuka Jr., all I can hear is his high pitched voice going through puberty. He, he, he.... Ok, on with the fic, you guys are more desparet! Ja ne!  
  
Okay, where we left of..... Daiki asked Meimi to marry him. They got married and Lina's water broke and she was rushed to the hospital. Right now, Sawatari is going to find out what sex the baby is. There's a little humor about naming the baby.  
  
Chapter Ten: The honeymoon ^_^ (We better leave those two alone......)  
  
"It's a girl. You have a new, healthy baby girl...." The doctor answered.  
"I bet she has good looks like me, huh?" Everyone fell anime style. "Was it something I said?"  
Daiki looked at his watch. "Uh oh, we've got to go..."  
"Aw! I wanted to see the baby...." Meimi whined.  
"If we leave now you can get your own baby...." Daiki whispered in her ear. She giggled and blushed.  
"What did he say?"  
"Nothing, we got to go, are you sure you can handle Oasuk?" Meimi asked.  
"Yea, it's fine, go, go and do whatever you guys want to do." Sawatari gave them a sly grin as they turned around and left. (AN: Oasuk is at the wedding, Seira is watching him while they went to help Lina. Who would have thought, the bride and the groom missing their own party...)  
"Would you like to see your baby and your wife?" The doctor asked.  
"Ok..." Sawatari walked into the room to find a girl in Lina's arms. She had blond hair, like theirs, and green eyes like Sawatari's. "Hey."  
"Hey." Lina said, not looking up at Sawatari. "Is Lina ok?"  
"Yes, I left her with Seira and Oasuk, they're fine..." Sawatari sat next to Lina. "Can I hold her?"  
"Ok, don't drop her!" Lina screamed.  
"I've already done this before Lina, and don't push it unless you want to push out another baby." Sawatari looked down at his little girl. "So, what do you want to name her?"  
"Rina." Lina answered plainly.  
"Rina!?" Sawatari exclaimed. "Your other name?!"  
"Yes, Lina, Rina, and then Sina."  
"Wait, we're having three girls? What about a boy?"  
"Nope, just girls. I don't want to have Lina, Rina, and Sawatari! I just want Lina, Rina, and Sina."  
"How about Lina, Rina, Sawatari, and Sina?"  
"How about Lina, Rina, Sina, and Sawatari?"  
"Ok, as long as we have a boy and not four girls named Lina, Rina, Sina, and Mina." (AN: The "M" in Mina is for the "M" in Meimi.)  
"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad..."  
"Don't push it!"  
  
The next day, Meimi woke up in the arms of her new husband, Daiki Asuka. She sighed. She was now Meimi Haneoka Asuka. The wife of Detective Asuka Jr. and Reporter Haneoka, or now Reporter Asuka. She yawned and got up, being careful not to awake Daiki, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Daiki Asuka woke up in a empty king sized bed. He looked around, but was blinded by the sun. Finally, he continued to look and he didn't find his new, cute, tiny, orange-red headed wife anywhere near him.  
"How does this feel familiar?" Daiki asked himself as he finally heard the shower running. He smiled evilly and got out of bead and went into the bathroom to join his wife. Daiki walked into the bathroom and quietly snuck into the bathroom.  
  
*Creak!!!!*  
Daiki: *turns around, sees clowcardmystery with a camera* Can you give us a little privacy!  
Meimi: Hm..... Ah! Daiki! and CCM? What are you doing? Did you see us last night?!  
CCM: Um..... Uh, how did I get here? I'm supposed to be in studio 3..... Eh heh, um, ya, I'm apearing in phsyco, I'm recording it. So, I better um.....  
Daiki and Meimi: Go!  
CCM: Ya, well, um, hey! I'm writing this thing! You're lucky I madeee you guyus get married! I could've made Meimi never come back! Wait a minute..... If I'm writing this, then how did I get in here? Ok, let me try again...... Now, I press this button and...... *Everything goes dark.......* No...... Maybe it's......  
*Back to the story.*  
  
Daiki opened the curtain and went behind Meimi, still being very quiet. He slowly wrapped his arms around Meimi and began kissing up her neck.  
"Daiki?!" Daiki turned her around.  
"Morning Sexy..." Daiki said with an evil grin.  
"Oh no, I know that grin, you're not going to..." Too late. Daiki put her into a deep kiss and things got lower......  
  
AN: Will that settle you guys down for at least a couple of days? No? Oh well. Well, I'm writing a story in Original Anime/ Manga. It's really cool and I think you'll like it. I wrote it myself. Here's a summary if you're interested:  
  
"O Hoshi Akiko (Little Star Akiko (Autumn Child))"  
  
Akiko Sato was a normal girl who lived in Shibamata, Japan. She loves to rollerblade, take pictures or record things, writing, and most of all, watching the stars at night. But, one night, while sky watching, a meteor came from the sky and unexpectedly hit her in the head. The next day, Akiko wakes up in her room with a major headache. When she goes to school and opens her locker, a little green alien is in it. The alien, a.k.a Ali (A-lee), tells her that the meteor that hit her last night was no normal meteor, that it could have killed her, but instead, gave her magical powers to fight off evil Aliens that are disquised as humans and planning to make Humans extinct. What will happen? And who is this mysterious man that continuously saving her? Read please! 


	11. 5 months later, babies are in the house....

AN: Hello everyone! The fanfic will end soon. Didn't it go a little too far? Eh hem, well, answer that. ^.^ Ok, here's chapter 11! And, since my birthday is coming up, (July 30th) I'm going to celebrate by giving you guys a present......... LONGER CHAPTERS! There are only about 3 - 4 chapters left, and they're long. It'll turn out sad but happy in the end. This is a really short chapter, but they will be longer afterwards, ok?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Meimi and Daiki walked out of the cab and walked down the gray pathway. They rang the doorbell as they reached the door, and heard a baby cry, Lina screaming and scolding, and childish giggles. The door opened revealing Lina holding a little blond hair and green eyes.  
"Oh my god! Is that Rina?!" Meimi asked.  
"Huh?" Rina and Baby Rina looked up, Baby Rina making a "uah...."  
Meimi Sweatdropped. "Is that baby Rina?"  
"Yes! You want to hold her?" Rina asked.  
"Yes!" Rina handed Baby Rina into Meimi's arms. "Aw! She's so sweet! I want to have a girl........"  
"Soon enough Meimi, soon enough........" Daiki said under his breath quietly.  
  
~5 months and 2 weeks later~  
  
Bring! Bring! Bring!  
Meimi looked up from her house work and rushed don the stairs to the phone. Things were now a little more complicated now that she lived in a huge 2 story house. She finally reached the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Meimi? Rina."  
"Hi Rina, what's up?"  
"Well, I need for you to do me a favor....."  
"What is it?"  
"I think I may be pregnant."  
"Again?!"  
"Uh...... Yes........"  
"Well, I am going to the doctor's after I finish the housework, and I'm almost done, so, want to come?"  
"Sure! I'll be over in a minute! Bye!"  
"Bye!" Meimi ran up the stairs to finish the last room. As soon as she finished, Rina arrived, ringing the doorbell.  
"Oasuk! Come on! Okaa-san's going to the doctor!" Meimi yelled while letting Rina in. "Where's Lina and B Rina?" Meimi asked.  
"I left them with Sawatari, since he's off too." Lina replied.  
"OASUK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Meimi yelled.  
"Hai!" Oasuk walked down the stairs and Meimi grabbed his hand. "Come on!"  
Meimi and Rina sat on the doctor's bed on the long side, swinging their feet. Oasuk sat on Meimi's lap and his head laid on her shoulder, sleeping. They sat in silence and waited for the doctor to arrive. Finally, he arrived. He had a bright smile and held a clip with a paper.  
"Mrs. Manato? Mrs. Asuka?"  
"Yes!" They both exclaimed.  
"Congratulations! You both are 2 months pregnant!"  
"Both?" Meimi asked.  
"The....." Rina started.  
"Same..." Meimi continued.  
"Time?!" Both asked.  
"Yes!" The doctor replied.  
"Thank you doctor!" They both rushed out the door with Oasuk in Meimi's arms. 


	12. OMeim

AN: Hello everyone! Ok, this is going to be the last chapter and EXXXXXXXXXXTREMELY long, because, well, you'll see. He he he. Ok, bye!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Meimi walked in to find Daiki, the mayor, and most of the board of the police department.  
"Oh, hello, I'm sorry, I didn't know that we were having company Daiki." Meimi apologised.  
"Sorry Meimi, it was a last minute thing....." Asuka explained.  
"OUTO-SAN!!!!!" Oasuk ran into Daiki's arms. Daiki hugged him and sat him on his lap. "So......"  
Meimi walked over to Daiki and kissed him on the lips. "Good afternoon."  
"Good afternoon." Meimi sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Eh hem." The family looked back at the board. "Anyway, as we were saying, we need this done by October, this gives you a week."  
"What is this all about?" Meimi asked.  
"Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Daiki sat Oasuk down. "Alone?"  
"Ok....." Meimi looked at Oasuk. "Be good."  
"Ok Okaa-san."  
Daiki walked with Meimi into the kitchen. "Meimi, the board wants to move me to Tokyo....."  
"What? Why?" Meimi asked.  
"There's a case there they need help with and I'm the best detective in the field so they have chosen me to move us there and work there." Daiki explained to the horrified looking Meimi.  
"B-b-but, I don't want to go. And it's horrible in Tokyo. I want to stay here where all of our friends and family are! I don't want to go back to where Oasuk almost got kidnapped and I almost got raped!"  
"Meimi, I promise that nothing bad will happen there. And we can always come and visit-"  
"That's the thing! I don't want to visit here! I want to live here!"  
"Meimi please, you're making this situation worse!"  
"Well, would it be worse if I wasn't a part of the situation?"  
"Are you saying you're not going to come?" asked Daiki, sounding heartbroken.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving, not again." Meimi ran away, crying.  
Meimi passed the board of police with her hands over her face. Oasuk looked up at Meimi, who was running up the stairs.  
"Okaa-san?"  
Oasuk didn't move and behaved like Meimi had told him, being curious at what was wrong. Daiki walked out looking depressed. He looked at Oasuk, who was behaving like the good little boy he was told to be. He smiled at him, with tears in his eyes. He looked over at the board, seeing their bewildered faces.  
"I'm afraid I'll be the only one moving to Tokyo." Daiki explained. Oasuk's head shot up.  
"But, Outo-san...." Oasuk didn't care about how he was supposed to act. He cried out and ran towards Daiki and wrapped his arms around his neck. Daiki caught him and held him around the waist. "I don't want you to go! I want to go with you!"  
"I'm sorry Oasuk, but I have to go, and I wouldn't have time to take care of you..... You have to stay with Okaa-san......."  
"Then why don't we go with you?! I don't want to leave you!! I don't want to have no Outo-san again!!"  
"I'll come every chance I get. I promise."   
Meimi walked in with her eyes red and puffy. She held her bags with clothes. "I want Oasuk to stay with you for a while so that you guys can spend as much time with each other as possible."  
"Ok.... Bye."  
"Bye." Meimi walked out of the house, tears still running down her face.   
She got into the car and started it, driving to Rina's house. She stopped in the front and walked up the pathway to the door. She rang the doorbell a couple of times and waited. Rina finally arrived at the door.  
"Meimi? What's wrong?!" Rina exclaimed as soon as she saw Meimi's forlorn face and red, puffy eyes. "Did Asuka Jr. reject the baby again?!"  
"No....... I haven't even told him."  
"Then why are you here, crying?"  
"Because Daiki is being transferred to Tokyo and I don't wnt to go....."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rina went and hugged Meimi. "Come on, we'll make hot chocolate...... Where's Oasuk?"  
"I left him with Daiki so that they can spend time together." Meimi explained.  
"Oh, ok. That's good....." Rina led Meimi into the house.  
  
*Asuka Jr., Oasuk, and the board.*  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka Jr., that this marrige didn't work out." Said one of the members of the board.  
"It probably means it wasn't meant to happen...."  
"But, if it didn't happen, we wouldn't have this little clone of you with us at this moment." Daiki blushed, not wanting to tell the member the whole story.  
"Yes, I'm happy I have him... I just wish the marrige would've actually worked, but I wish we had had another child........" Daiki sighed.  
"Actually, Okaa-san is-" Oasuk was cut off by the mayor.  
"I'm sorry Asuka Jr., but, most of the time it's all for the best."  
"Mm hm, thank you mayor." The mayor patted Daiki on the back and exited out of the house. "Hey, I have an idea Oasuk."  
"What?"  
"Why don't we eat junk food and watch movies all night, because now Okaa-san won't see us." Daiki explained, carrying Oasuk into the living room.  
"YAY!! JUNK FOOD!" Oasuk exclaimed, forgetting about his duty to inform his Outo-san that his Okaa-san was pregnant.  
"Ok, you pick out the movies, I'll get the junk food." Daiki said.  
"Ok!" Oasuk ran into the living room to pick out the movies.  
A couple of minutes later, Daiki walked out with all the junkfood, popcorn, and Sodas in his hand. "Ok little man, what did you pick out?" Oasuk brought over the videos. "Ok... Let's see....... The matrix, good. MIB, good. The Fast and the Furious, good. B-Barney?" Oasuk just did a cute little smile. Daiki smiled back and continued looking. "independence day, good. And........" Daiki saw the movie and sighed. "Are you sure about this movie Oasuk?" Oasuk just nodded his head. "Well, it'll give me a good memory of your Okaa-san. Come on!"  
Daiki and Oasuk puled out the sofa bed, that still had some crumbs from their last junk food party. One by one, they watched the movies. Oasuk fell asleep in the middle of the matrix. Daiki sighed in relief, not havin to watch Barney. Daiki popped in the last video on the list and began watching it. 9 Months. For some reason, Meimi loved that movie. Maybe because it was a chick flick..... Daiki watched it for the first time. At the end of the movie he kind of realized why she loved the movie so much. It was almost practically the same scenario as what had happened with Oasuk, but Daiki wasn't there to witness the delivery and marry her before she had the baby. Daiki felt extremely depressed, then, cried himself to sleep.  
  
*Meimi and Rina*  
  
"Do you need a place to stay? You should stay here, so that we can do everything about the babies together. And Oasuk will have Rina and Lina to play with!" Rina explained.  
"You're right......" Meimi said, drinking her hot chocolate.  
"I have an idea. Since today we just found out we're pregnant, we should watch chick flick movies with babies being born!" Rina excitedly jumped up.  
"As long as you have Nine Months (AN: You can tell I like Nine Months, ne?) I'm fine with it." Meimi replied.  
Rina grabbed her hand. "Coincidentally, we do. Come on!"  
Rina and Meimi sat in the King sized bed, making Sawatari sleep in the guest room, and watched the movies. First they watched "She's having a baby", then "Father of the bride part two", then "Look who's talking", then "Nine Months". The last movie they played was "Fools Rush In". Meimi began taking a liking to the movie to make it her second favorate movie. "Nine months" would always be her favorate cause the story was a little simular to the story with Oasuk. Now, "Fools Rush In" was beginning to be her second, because the movie was turning out how her second pregnancy. Meimi fell asleep when Alex couldn't find Isabel because she moved from him and filed for divorce and claimed she had a miscarrige, not seeing the ending. (AN: If you haven't seen "Fools Rush In" or "9 Months", I suggest you do, because this chapter has a lot to do with the movies.)  
  
*Six Days Later*  
  
Meimi drove up to her old house and opened the door. "Hello?" She walked in. "Hello.....?"  
"OKAA-SAN!!!!!!!!" Oasuk exclaimed as he ran into Meimi's arms.  
"Hello Oasuk, what did you and Outo-san do this weekend?"  
"We watched The Matrix, MIB, The Fast and the Furious, Barney...... Independence Day, and Nine Months." Daiki answered for Oasuk. He winked at him. "And had neutricious meals."  
"Oh, Speaking of Nine Months, Okaa-san-" Meimi covered his mouth.  
"Has to go. Bye Daiki. Send everything to Rina's!" Meimi ran out of the door and waved.  
"Rina's.....?" Daiki asked under his breath. "Ok! Bye!"  
Meimi put Oasuk in the car and went in the driver's seat. "Why didn't you tell Outo-san, Okaa-san?"  
"Outo-san will be too busy to worry about me having another baby........" Meimi replied. "Don't tell him anything."  
"Ok."  
"Pinky swear?"  
"Pinky Swear." Meimi and Oasuk connected pinkys and Meimi drove away.  
  
*5 months and 3 weeks later........*  
  
"Meimi! You can't drive! You're close to your 9th month!" Rina exclaimed, holding her newborn.  
"I'll be fine! Watch Oasuk and make sure he doesn't tease Sawatari Jr.!"  
"Ok...... Be careful!"  
"Rina! I'm just crossing the dam into the next town to see my parents! I'll be back in 5 hours the most!" Meimi screamed through the car.  
"Ok...." Meimi drove away as Rina's cordless phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Rina?" Daiki asked on the other line.  
"Oh! Hi Asuka Jr.! Hold on, here's Oasuk!" Rina handed it over to Oasuk. "It's your Outo-san."  
"OUTO-SAN?!" Oasuk exclaimed into the phone.  
"Hello Oasuk, what have you been doing lately?"  
"Waiting for Okaa-san to give me a brother or sister......"  
"What?!" Daiki exclaimed in the phone.  
"Oasuk!" Daiki heard Rina say and took the phone. "Asuka Jr.?"  
"Is the baby mine?" Daiki asked.  
"Yes, Asuka Jr., it's yours." Rina paused. "She didn't want you to be worrying...."  
"No, no, no, NO! I'm not going to miss another one of my children's life!" Daiki hung up the phone.  
"Asuka Jr.......?" Rina smirked. He was coming.  
Three ours later, Daiki called. "I'm right outside of town."  
"She's not here." Rina got an evil smirk. "Go to the bridge and stop her at the bridge. She's going to be there. You know what her car looks like."  
"She's driving in this stage?!"  
"Yes, I tried to talk her out of it, but she doesn't listen."  
"Ok, I'll meet her at the bridge." Daiki hung up the phone and drove to the Dam.   
It began raining and getting dark. Daiki parked on the side and stepped out to look for her car. Asuka Jr. was beginning to be drenched to the bone. After an hour of waiting, Daiki finally noticed Meimi's car. He stopped in front of it and Meimi slammed on her brakes. She furiously got out of the car, ignoring the furious honking behind her.  
"Daiki Asuka, what the hell are you doing here?" Meimi asked.  
"I know about the baby."  
"What baby?" Meimi lied.  
"That baby." Daiki pointed to Meimi's stomache. "I'm not going to let you do this alone. I love you too much to."  
"D-don't do this." Meimi said, tears forming in her eyes. She turned around to her car. Daiki stpped in front of the door.  
"You don't believe me when I say... What the hell is going on to your stomach?!" Daiki exclaimed. Daiki, not being used to seing pregnant wemon, and when seeing them, only finding their stomachs a little big.  
"I'm pregnant DUMMY!" Meimi felt something familiar happen to her.  
"Well, don't you know what this means? WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY!" Daiki exclaimed excitedly.  
"No, I'm gonna have the baby, you're going to call 911 ok?" Meimi inhaled.  
"W-Why?"  
"BECAUSE MY WATER JUST BROKE!"  
"BUT WE'RE ON A DAMN!" Meimi screamed and Daiki panicked.  
Meimi sat under a roofed part of the damn to not get anymore rain. The ambulance came with Daiki next to her and Meimi inhaling.  
"Are you her husband?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes."  
"Um, Doctor, don't you think we should move her into the ambulance?" Asked one of the nurses.  
"No, these contractions are right on top of each other. She's gonna have the baby here." The doctor explained. "Everyone move back and give her some air."  
"Meimi, don't worry, I'm right here, I'm not leaving, I'm never leaving you again." Daiki said to her.  
"I hate you, I Hate You, I HATE YOU!"  
"They always say that." The doctor informed Daiki.  
"I wonder what happened when Seira was with her....." Daiki mummbled.  
"Ok, Meimi, You're going to have to push, can you push for us?" The doctor told Meimi.  
"Uh huh."  
"Ok, 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" Meimi pushed really hard, while holding Daiki's hand and bented it. Both screamed, both in pain. "The head is out. You need to give one more big push ok?"  
"Ok."  
"PUSH!" Meimi pushed and the baby came out, crying. "It's a girl."  
"A girl?" Both Meimi and Daiki asked.   
The doctor nodded, wrapped the baby around in a blanket and handed her to Meimi. Meimi and Daiki looked at the new baby girl in their arms. Unexpectedly, Meimi started crying. Daiki looked at Meimi and kissed her forehead, then her temple, then her cheek, then her head moved and he kissed her lips. After the kiss, he kissed his new baby girl. The ambulance drove them to the hospital and Daiki called everyone and drove and met them there. After everyone was done talking to Meimi, Daiki walked in.  
"You should head back to Tokyo, you have work tomorrow." Meimi said, looking at the baby girl in her arms.  
"I.... I quit that job." Meimi looked up. "I'm coming back and being a detective and staying with you and Oasuk and Omeim, where I belong."  
"I'm happy you went the right direction." Daiki smiled and Kissed Meimi.  
"So...... Daiki Haneoka Asuka and Meimi Haneoka Asuka? How about another name?" Daiki asked with a sly grin on his face.  
"Don't push it! We have a boy and a girl, that's enough....."  
"Oh, alright....." Daiki mumbled. "We'll see about that."  
  
*Twenty Years Later*  
  
"Okaa-san, Outo-san, Sawatari Jr. and I have some news........" Omeim said, grabbing his hand.  
"What is it?" Meimi asked.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT?!" Meimi and Daiki exclaimed, falling anime style.  
"You would have thought Oasuk and Omeim would have learned a lesson after hearing our story....." Meimi grunted, looking at the other reporter and detectives.  
"Well, our story is special, it's about The Reporter and the Detective."  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: WA!!!!!!!!!!! A happy ending!!!! Ok, I hope you guys liked it! Ja ne!  
  
~Clowcardmystery~ 


End file.
